Colleagues with Witty Banter
by sailorraven34
Summary: It's three in the morning and Raven can't sleep. Nero doesn't know what an emoticon is. One-shot.


**Originally**** posted as Chapter Seven of A Frolicking Love Story.**

**I blame any OOCness on sleep deprivation (on the part of the characters, not me. Sleep? I don't need to sleep! *maniacal laugh***

***The following is a transcript of a conversation via texting between Operative Natalya (Code Name: Raven) and Maximillian Nero***

**-**12/7/2013 3:05 AM-

**r: **r u awake?

**Doctor_Nero: **I am now.

**r: **y do u sleep with the sound on its your fault

**Doctor_Nero: **That is because generally when people text or call me in the middle of the night it is because there is an emergency and it is a matter of life or death.

**Doctor_Nero:** Is it?

**r: **no just cant sleep

**Doctor_Nero: **In that case, why are you harassing me? Just take some of those sleeping pills you were so eager to accumulate.

**Doctor_Nero: **Please don't tell me you took them all at once and now you have run out.

**r: **dont want 2

**r:** they give me bad dreams

**Doctor_Nero: **I believe the nightmares are a result of previous trauma your sub consciousness is reliving.

**Doctor_Nero: **It has nothing to do with the sleeping pills.

**r: **yes it does

**r: **and cut the smart talk i cant do that at crack o dawn thirty

**Doctor_Nero:** What is that supposed to mean?

**r: **like using punctuation and spelling things out who does that

**r: **ur just trying to make the rest of us mortals look bad

**Doctor_Nero: **I assure you, I am not.

**r:** yes u r its your evil plan

**Doctor_Nero: **Oh, right. Maniacal laugh.

**Doctor_Nero:** LOL.

**r: **please never say that again

**Doctor_Nero:** I was just trying to be current.

**r: **it makes u sound like ur 90

**Doctor_Nero:** How old you think I am, exactly?

**r:** somewhere between 40 and 120

**Doctor_Nero: **I'm 53.

**r: **good to know

**Doctor_Nero: **My birthday is October 13th.

**r: **y r u telling me this

**Doctor_Nero:** Generally friends tell each other things.

**r:** we arent friends

**r:** were colleagues

**r: **who have witty banter

**Doctor_Nero: **Wow.

**r: **u know its true

**r:** witty banter is cool

**r: **my birthday is dec 25

**Doctor_Nero: **Your birthday is on Christmas?

**r: **no my birthday is dec 25.

**r: **idiot

**Doctor_Nero: **December 25th is Christmas.

**r:** XP

**Doctor_Nero:**Is that some sort of abbreviation?

**r:** no itsa face

**r: **:) :( :P B) ;)

**Doctor_Nero: **I don't get it.

**r: **(^ ^;)

**Doctor_Nero: **I still don't get it.

**r: **thats a crying face

**r:** im crying for u

**r: **b/c ur a luddite

**Doctor_Nero: **I am not a Luddite.

**r: **ye dont know what a emoticon is

**r:** i know what a emoticon is

**Doctor_Nero:** Yes, I do. You've showed me.

**r: **do u feel schooled in the ways of the emoticon

**Doctor_Nero: **I guess.

**Doctor_Nero: **Raven?

**Doctor_Nero: **Raven?!

**Doctor_Nero: **Oh. You fell asleep, didn't you?

**Doctor_Nero: **Does that mean I can sleep too?

**Doctor_Nero: **Is this an emoticon? ;-)

**Doctor_Nero: **Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero: **Raven?

**Doctor_Nero: **Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero: **Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero: **Raven?

**Doctor_Nero: **Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero: **Are you awake yet?

**Doctor_Nero: **Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero: **Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero: **Did you see my emoticon?

**Doctor_Nero: **Raven?

**Doctor_Nero: **Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero: **Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero: **I thought you were having trouble sleeping.

**Doctor_Nero: **You seemed to be doing just fine.

**Doctor_Nero: **What are you dreaming about

**Doctor_Nero: **?

**Doctor_Nero:** wow it's boring…

**Doctor_Nero: **I can't sleep and I've started texting like you do. This is all your fault.

**Doctor_Nero:** I just realized I'm talking to myself.

**Doctor_Nero:** This is probably a good time to confess to you that I'm in love with you.

**Doctor_Nero:** Just kidding. XP

**Doctor_Nero:** OH! I GET IT! IT'S A FACE AND THE 'P' IS THE TOUNGUE!

**Doctor_Nero:** I understand emoticons now!

**Doctor_Nero:** I still can't sleep.

**Doctor_Nero:** NATALYA AS YOUR BOSS I AM ORDERING YOU TO WAKE UP.

**Doctor_Nero:** Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero:** Raven?

**Doctor_Nero:** Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero:** I bet I'm going to fall asleep at work today and it will be all your fault.

**Doctor_Nero:** Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero:** Raven?

**Doctor_Nero:** You can't hide from me!

**Doctor_Nero:** Raven?

**Doctor_Nero:** Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero:** HELLO?!

**Doctor_Nero:** I'm going to have to go teach soon…

**Doctor_Nero:** I'm exhausted.

**Doctor_Nero:** This is all your fault.

**Doctor_Nero:** I have texted you FORTY FIVE TIMES and you still haven't woken up.

**Doctor_Nero:** 46

**Doctor_Nero:** 47

**Doctor_Nero:** 48

**Doctor_Nero:** 49

**r: **wtf?

**Doctor_Nero:** Did you see my emoticon?

**r: **you woke me up.

**Doctor_Nero: **I wanted to talk to you.

**r: **i hate you

**r: **im turning my blackbox off and going to live with monkeys where stupid headmasters cant harass me

**Doctor_Nero:** I'm not harassing you!

**r: **you texted me 45 times when I was sleeping

**r: **ur stalking me

**Doctor_Nero:** 49.

**Doctor_Nero:** Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero:** Raven?

**Doctor_Nero:** Natalya?

**Doctor_Nero:** Raven?

**Doctor_Nero:** You turned it off, didn't you?

**Doctor_Nero:** I HATE WOMEN.


End file.
